The Hero that Holds my Hope
by Hyrule Master
Summary: Hyrule is once again poised on the brink of war, due to Ganondorf's return. Link leaves Zelda, risking his whole life to be shattered if he is never to see her again. Will the sword of war break their undying love? R&R! (Has some links to LOTR)COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of Legend of Zelda, the characters and settings are used only for storytelling.

**The Hero that Holds my Hope: Prologue**

It was as silent as the grave. The land seemed to be smitten by the curse of mute, however it seemed that one slight touch would make it burst with anger. So it was at that time, a war occurred in this beautiful land called, Hyrule. However, it was so quiet during that specific time, only suspense grew in the hearts of many. However in the hearts of one family, it did not have existence.

Just recently, a husband and a wife's first-born son was delivered, who was known by the name of Link. The mother poked at his hands, like a cat batting at a ball of yarn. The little one reached his hands upward and wiggled his legs all 'round and about. The father watched silently and smiled.

Link's mother was incredibly beautiful. Her hair was a golden yellow and held up with braids and hazel eyes. Her dress was that of a poor woman's, however, poverty or richness did not matter to her, but the happiness of her dear family. For she believed the home was a very sacred place, and it is the home where children should be brought up righteously, and the happiness of her family brought it to that state.

Her husband thought the same about the home as well. He continued to watch her with his blue eyes, as he let his blonde hair fall, which was tied back. He had his hands behind his back and stood with feet apart as he smiled down at his two most precious things he ever had.

Link was laughing and laughing as his mother poked at him. His laughs were so sweet to the ears; it would make one so emotional shed tears of joy. Link's smile dazzled and seemed to show out more than anything in that place. His eyes were so bright and glittered like sapphires; they were so deep of a blue. He bore a head of silky blonde hair, that shown partly in the front, despite having that little green hat on. Link's mother picked him up, with the little child still laughing, and faced her husband.

"It is best you get going now, you mustn't keep the captain waiting."

"I fear that you are right, I must go, however, my time was not wasted watching the two of you smile so."

Link's mother smiled sweetly. She kissed her husband on the cheek, still holding onto Link, before he gathered up his things, and left the house. Link's mother set the young child in the little crib and tucked him in bed after noticing that he yawned horrendously. She kissed him on the cheek and sat down beside him in a rocking chair and began to knit a new pair of socks for him. They were quite adorable; she had designs of little swirls on each sock, which was fluorescent.

She noticed his little eyes had closed and his little mouth slightly hung open. His small chest slowly rose up and down along with the inhaling and exhaling coming from little Link. His hands were clenched gently, and his mother noticed how small they were along with his feet, despite the fact that his legs were little chubby legs. She giggled silently to that, and continued to knit the socks.

Her husband had left to see the captain, due to his beckoning unto him. He was a soldier, loyal to the captain of that region. The land was split into many regions, and left king-less. The captain lived far from his home, so it took the day to reach the quarters of the captain. When he reached there, they sat down and discussed different matters.

"Lon... as you know, there has been a war in this land... and I am troubled to tell you, you must join us in battle as a soldier."

Link's father paused; however, he did not show that he was shocked. He didn't want to leave his dear family. He continued to listen quietly.

"The people have lost all hope in our region, and if we have a strong soldier by our side, victory will be ours, and the land will be in our possession... so please... if you would, Lon."

He interrupted him, "Captain... I am prepared to go into battle. However, my being on the fields would not resurrect hope, it has always been with you. I will go into battle as you have asked, but it will not be for the land, but for the bringing of light to this land and an act for peace in this world. For if you wish to gain peace... you must go through war... but I do wish that wars and conflicts may be erased, but they cannot be avoided with the corrupt hearts of people now."

"Lon..."

"When do we set out?"

"Tomorrow, in the afternoon. Battle awaits us at the horizon."

The next day, it began with a cold silence as usual, except it was deeper, it seemed that so soon from then it would be a roar that would shake the land. The hours passed and the sadness grew deeper. It was then the afternoon and the town had gathered to bid farewell to the soldiers that were leaving out to the battle waiting for them. Each of the townspeople looked down in depression, clinging on to their children's shoulders. The poor children could not comprehend what was happening.

Link's mother held onto the little one very tightly. She looked down the road and saw her husband approaching. She held a handful of purple flowers in her hand to give to him. As he passed on his horse, she took his hand and placed them into his palm. He took his other hand and rubbed the top of his wife's then continued on. When they let go, she still held it out as if he were still holding it. She looked after him, as if it seemed he was riding out of her whole life. So the army rode out of the town and rode toward the battle that awaited them.

No one spoke to each other that day; it was not until the night when screams were heard throughout the streets. Link's mother sat in her rocking chair, still knitting the last of little baby Link's socks. He was awfully quiet as well, he would only grunt here and there. It began to rain hard, and thunder was heard. The mother sighed deeply, until she heard a scream from outside. She quickly sat up as she heard a bang on the door. It was then broken down and evil men came in swords raised, as well as torches.

Link's mother did not panic, however, when Link started to cry, the guards murmured to themselves, "Kill the baby, too."

Link's mother quickly grabbed the sword off the wall and slashed at them. They fell to the ground, along with their weapons, and one of the torches caught the floor on fire. The maiden quickly thought to herself as she grabbed Link out of his crib.

"I must take Link to a safe place." She thought, "He must not be slain!"

She quickly escaped, tightly clinging onto her baby and held him close to her breast. She mounted the white horse outside and grabbed onto the reins. However, she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her back, then a cold substance ran down like a waterfall. It stung like fire as she looked back; it was one of the evil men. She grabbed a nearby spear and threw it at him, piercing him in the chest. She then rode off quickly.

Out of the town she went, as Link still cried. Thunder brought death along with it, and the rain was the tears of the grieved. Blood was still dripping from her wound, and the arrow remained. She had to make it, until she reached safety; she could not die, until Link was safe.

There was fire in every direction that night. The stars were blank and the moon was dead and faded. It seemed daylight would never sweep the lands ever again. The mother rode toward the only place without fire, a forest that seemed so empty and deserted. She suddenly remembered the stories of an ancient tree that dwelt there, who guarded many other small ones. She decided to go there, Link would be safe.

The pain was getting worse, and her vision began to get blurry, however, she still clung on tightly to little Link and the reins. At last she reached the sanctuary of the forest. It was quiet there as she rode quickly to the tree. When she reached there. She dismounted and walked toward a broad tree.

"We do not allow intruders in this forest, be gone!"

"Oh, Great Deku Tree... I ask you only one favor, a wish of mine I desire so much to be granted..."

The Deku Tree then noticed the blood dripping from her, and listened to her plea. She fell to her knees and looked up at the towering tree.

"Please take care of my baby... Raise him amongst yours, as Link..."

She then fell to her side, with Link beside her. It was then and there when she died of the much loss of blood.

**Author's note:** How was the prologue? I can assure you that Link won't be a baby in the next chapter... Keep reading, because it gets better! PLEASE REVIEW... and I will except fires because for those of you who send them, I know you are people who are just lost and confused... I get worse at school, so bring it on... But if you must make any suggestions to improve my work, I prefer polite criticism.


	2. Another Journey Over

**Author's note:** Here is the first chapter after the prologue. I'm so-o-o-o-o happy you guys liked the prologue! This is my first fan fiction to put on this website, so I'm really happy! (Replies to reviews at the end of the chapter)

**The Hero that Holds my Hope: Another Journey Over**

For once, the land was peaceful, despite the blood that had been stained on it when Ganondorf ruled. It had been ten years since he was defeated, and the young boy, Link, was now a grown man. He had left the forest when he turned fifteen and wondered the world. The Master Sword had been shattered and now laid on a sacred table in Hyrule Castle. Link had also met the young and beautiful maiden, Princess Zelda, whom he visited once a year.

That morning, he would come to her from his journeys. She sat on the grassland in front of the castle, and sat against one of the trees reading a book. She heard the gate open and steps of a horse and the rolling wheels of a carriage. She perked up with excitement and closed her book, then looked to the side and ran to the edge of the hill. Link passed, he quietly rode on, trying to ignore Zelda to tease her.

"Don't you dare run off like that..." Zelda said, putting on a frown.

Link stopped his carriage, which was pulled by Epona, and slowly lifted his head to Zelda. He looked at her with his deep blue eyes and frowned back at her. What a sense of humor he had, it flattered Zelda like a bee to pollen on a flower. Zelda decided to tease back and she continued to frown, until she broke out laughing. She then leapt from the hill to Link's arms.

"Oh, Link, you're late!"

"Aren't I every year, Zelda?"

Zelda laughed again and sat beside him. He continued on toward the castle, and when he reached in front of the moat he got off the carriage and helped Zelda off. They then took a walk together around the castle. Every year, Link would tell Zelda stories about his treks in the past year.

"So, Link... what is this year's story? Tell me all of it!"

"My dear Zelda... My journeys are far to vast to tell _anything_..." Link was teasing again.

Zelda hit him lightly on the shoulder before he began laughing hysterically.

"All right, let me start from the beginning..." Link started, "I passed a man in Gerudo Valley, of course you know he wasn't a native, but he was selling mighty beautiful necklaces and..." Link said reaching into his tunic, "I couldn't help but imagining one on you."

He handed her a beautiful necklace. Zelda gasped with excitement, however, she had to get back at Link for teasing her... So she put on a strait face and walked off leaving him behind her.

"It's ugly."

"Zelda!"

She turned around and laughed, then kissed him on the cheek, "Never mind, thank you, Link, it's beautiful!"

Link smiled and then tickled her at the waist, before they continued to walk 'round the castle. It was such a beautiful day. No worries were scattered about the wind and skies, it was as if no evil would come to pass at least for a thousand years, it was so peaceful with Ganondorf defeated.

"Did I miss the Year's Birth Festival?"

"No... In fact, I believe your timing couldn't be better, it is tonight."

Link smiled, he loved the festival that marked every year's beginning. It was part of the reason why he visited his homeland every year.

That night was extremely exciting. It started with the song the Hylians sang every year on the fields as each of them held candles with dim light under the pale moon that was silver, and it hung over them with the glittering specs around it. The song went:

_Years come and go,_

_Like a fading wind dying out..._

_A year has passed,_

_A year has died..._

_We welcome the birth of a year anew..._

_May it be a blessed year..._

_Of hope and peace..._

Link was beside Zelda holding his candle. When he did visit her, he would spend a lot of time with her. Zelda looked at Link and noticed how tall he was. His voice was beautiful too, it was so deep it seemed to make her rumble, however, it was so soothing to the heart.

After the singing was the actual celebration, there was merriment, feast, dancing, and music. Zelda sat beside Link on the grassy fields. Link watched the different couples dance with each other, he then looked at Zelda and stood up. Zelda then found a hand in front of her.

"May I ask your hand in a dance?" Link said smiling at her.

She nodded and took his hand. They then danced in circles while some did the same, and others clapped along. Zelda's hair flew back as Link held onto her back to prevent her from falling. She clenched lightly onto his shoulders and went along with him.

She wasn't wearing her elaborate dress of a princess, she wore that of a common maidens', except with her tearra on. Of course Link, as usual, would always wear his green tunic, regardless of the situation, however, that didn't matter to him, and not to Zelda either. When they stopped dancing Zelda fell onto Link's chest with exhaustion. She breathed heavily, but was smiling as well.

Malon was there as well, and when she noticed Link and Zelda had stopped dancing, she skipped over to Link. She went before Link and smiled.

"Hello, Fairy Boy! May I dance with you?"

Link looked at Zelda for some reason, indicating whether he should or not. However when Zelda nodded at him he hesitantly took Malon's hand and danced with her. However, it wasn't as bad as dancing with Ruto. The thought would make Link twinge, but she was a good friend to him, she wasn't as bad as she seemed. The dance with Malon wasn't as long as the one with Zelda, but to her satisfaction, she bowed and smiled,

"Thank you, Fairy Boy! I'll see you the next time we meet!" She said skipping off.

However, when the other girls noticed Link had danced with two girls, basically every girl surrounded him and asked him to dance with them. Overwhelmed, Link looked around quickly then sunk his head. However, with much relief, Zelda had saved him. She went in front of Link and spoke to all the girls,

"Link is a bit tired now, maybe you can ask him for a dance next time you see him?"

The girls looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders, some let out a moan, and others laughed. Link was indeed the most handsome Hylian in all the land. He then mouthed a "thank you" to Zelda and sighed deeply. He heard his name being called from behind him. It sounded like Saria.

"Link!"

"Saria!" Link held out his arms.

It was as though he was still a child when he met up with Saria. She jumped into his arms.

"Is it just me, or are you growing shorter, Saria?"

Link teased all of his friends, Saria laughed, "You haven't changed a bit have you?"

Behind Saria, Link noticed another little Kokiri running toward him, it was Mido all the rage! He couldn't stand it when he saw Link and Saria together. He charged to Link and when he stopped in front of him, he had to catch his breath.

"Link... don't... touch... Saria..."

"Oh! Would you prefer I embarrass you, Mido?"

Mido blushed and shook his head. So it was then when the four of them, along with Malon celebrated together. The celebration went so deep into the night it seemed that it was a full day. Link always loved nights like this, it always reminded him of the times in the Kokiri Forest as a child. Except he enjoyed them even more, mainly because he had Zelda with him. He felt so empty without her in his life before but now, that void had been filled.

That night, Link was escorted to his own room at the castle. He had promised Saria he would spend the night at Kokiri Forest sometime but this year was Hyrule Castle. He didn't notice it, but he had been spending the nights at Hyrule Castle every time on his yearly visits.

When he was dressed for bed, he looked out the window one last time, and from across his window was Zelda's chambers and he found her combing her beautiful golden hair. He found himself gazing at her with his hands under his chin. He shook his head to get himself out of his daze, and then blew out his candle after climbing into bed. He gazed up at the ceiling as he began to hear Zelda's voice singing her lullaby. That put him to sleep peacefully, thinking wonderful thoughts.

**Special** **thanks** **to:**

**zeldaisthebest: **I'm glad you think the beginning is good, one day I was bored and I came up with that. Thanks! An author always needs to be encouraged!

**Brownblade:** I feel so loved... I'm so happy to know that other people appreciate my work! YESS!!! This makes Hyrule Master very happy!

**Author's note:** REVIEW... Say it with me, readers... REVIEW...


	3. The Sudden Parting

**Author's note:** Next chapter is updated! If I happen to be late with the updates... it's because of my STUPID computer... (Holds out sword... "You better cooperate before I toss you down from the loft and onto the tile...") The internet is not working with me... so if you're reading this I somehow managed to update this chapter. Enjoy! Replies to reviews at the bottom.

**The Hero that Holds my Hope: The Sudden Parting**

It was dark, a place where Link did not know where he was. He looked around and found that he was in a burning town. He saw a woman run out of a burning building and carrying a little bundle in her arms. He then appeared before the Deku Tree and the dead woman with a baby beside her. He was shocked when he saw the blood pouring out of her back. He attempted run over to her but before he reached there, it faded into another scene. It was himself as a child in the courtyard when he saw Zelda for the first time. Then the image faded yet again to the scene when they met as adults after Ganondorf was defeated.

He then saw Zelda's lips moving, and from her mouth came words that hurt him so. He stared in shock and wanted to oppose to them so much.

"You must lay the Master Sword to rest, and when you close the Door of Time... it will be time for us to say good-bye..." She continued, "Link, give me the ocarina, with it, I can return you to your own time." Yes, this was the time when he said good-bye to Zelda. It seemed his life was flashing before him.

He saw that he had taken Zelda in his arms and hugged her tightly as tears ran down Zelda's cheeks. He remembered then at that time, he didn't want to leave her; however, he had to, for the sake of time. He remembered how her cold tears fell to his shoulders and her body warmed him. He then saw that he had kissed her. Their lips joined as Zelda touched his cheek and held her other hand to his heart. Link had run his fingers through Zelda's soft golden hair, while she moved her hands clenched onto his shoulders. Her tears still fell to the ground as they exchanged their slow kisses and she had wished that moment could last a little longer. Link then handed her the Ocarina of Time and the next thing Link knew, he saw himself floating up as she said,

"Thank you, Link... good-bye..."

However, it faded into a more joyous scene of him as the adult he currently was, and he was riding up by the hill in Hyrule Castle. It was their meeting that year. However, it then faded into a black image and he heard a voice.

"Your destiny has risen once again..."

He then saw a dark place with different figures coming out of it, then a familiar shadow, but the image was to quick for him to register who it was. He then saw a fiery land with dead bodies all 'round and about, each with a puddle of blood beneath them.

It was Hyrule, Link, quickly thinking of Zelda rushed toward Hyrule Castle and searched all over the place until he reached her room and Zelda laying on her bed. There appeared to be no blood there, however, Link still drew nearer. He then saw that her face was pale and her lips were colorless. This very image terrified him and he backed off in horror before he dropped into abyss.

Link then quickly arose from his bed, bathed in his sweat. He grunted quite loudly, with his fist clenched. There was a fell wind when he awoke, that blew his curtains inward. Link breathed heavily and looked around to find that everything was as it was before. Relieved, he sighed deeply and wiped his forehead, then arose from his bed and set his legs over the side.

He needed to calm himself down. That nightmare really shook him up. He walked throughout the castle thinking what his dream had meant. Link was very much bothered by this and he could not stop thinking about it. He then quietly returned to his room and found that Zelda's light was still on, he then looked out his window to find her looking out at the stars. To avoid himself being seen, he went to bed. Thinking of her put him into sweet dreams.

The next morning was suspicious and mischievous. It was very quiet as Link sat in his bedroom reading a book. He quietly listened to the wind, suspecting nothing wrong. However, he heard a cry from outside.

"Help aid this man!"

Someone was wounded; he quickly put down his book and rushed to the entrance. There was a man dripping in blood from wounds all over. Link was terrified mainly because of the nightmare he had last night, and it seemed this was a sign. He watched the man go into one of the hospital beds. Zelda accompanied him. Link quietly listened from outside, in the hall. He heard the man moaning as Zelda tried to ask him some questions.

"What happened?"

"Him...h-him..."

"Who is 'he'?" She asked, bewildered.

"The Evil King... has... returned... they are seeking the one named... Link."

"They?" Zelda was confused, but now a little terrified.

"The dark six... the minions to him..." He said, before he fell dead.

Zelda sighed as she discovered he was dead. There was a meeting held afterward with the king that involved Link in it.

It was at a long, rectangular table with the king at the head and Link at his right with the Lords of Hyrule there as well. They paused, terrified for a while, until the king broke the silence.

"That man, that had died must not have been lying due to his wounds... the Evil King has indeed returned. By the sounds of it, he has several of his minions searching for Link."

"That will lead them here!" Link said widening his eyes.

"Yes... To prevent this from happening, we must send Link to rise and defeat Ganondorf." The king of Hyrule said, "However, if we even stay in this land, it will be destroyed by Ganondorf's evil designs, the people must escape to the mountain tops, the safest place in the world."

Link looked down in sadness... he had only just arrived, and did not want to leave Zelda so soon. He then looked up and nodded.

He then went to the altar, holding the shattered pieces of the Master Sword. He looked at them and recalled the days when it was one. However, he could not wield it on his journey to come. For some reason he was in fear as he looked upon the shattered Master Sword. He then heard a soft voice behind him.

"Do not fear your destiny... Hero of Time... Your time is now... to rise and defeat the evil coming." It was Zelda who had spoken.

She was wearing an especially beautiful dress. It was clad in white and gold and it had the same front on the bottom of the dress as it did with her other one.

Link backed off, "I do not fear my destiny..." He turned around, "...but what will be..."

Zelda touched his cheek, "Link... don't loose hope, not now... don't let it ever fade."

Link placed his hand on hers, "Zelda..."

Zelda touched his lips with the tips of her fingers, "Shh.... don't loose hope, Link... remember my words... to help you through the hard times..."

Their next face-to-face conversation was when Link was preparing to leave. Link was walking quickly through the halls toward the main gate until Zelda stopped him. This broke him; he didn't want to see Zelda again because it would bring him to tears.

"Why in such a hurry?"

"I must leave, Zelda... There is not much time..."

Zelda smiled, she thought he was teasing, "I don't think that is the reason..."

Link sighed heavily, "You must go to the mountain tops, with your people... you can escape Hyrule before it comes to the state of hell. You can live on without any worries or pain..."

His voice broke because of Zelda's saddened eyes, "Link...why-" Her voice broke; "You can't... I won't leave... My parting you would bring me pain and worry."

"I'm not coming back, Zelda..." He said taking her hand, "Go on without me..."

"If you won't return... then take this..." She said taking of a brooch she was wearing.

It was a gold Triforce with wings around it and a crystal in the middle. The wings were marble and it left Link stupefied, "Zelda..."

"Keep it." Zelda said.

Link sighed and clenched his fist, still holding the brooch in his palm.

At the gate, many were there to farewell Link. They watched him ride out on Epona, but before he rode out the gate, he looked back and saw Zelda standing there. They exchanged glances at each other. Certain sadness was in Zelda's eyes but she smiled to indicate, "good-luck" to him. This made him shed a tear and he then rode off out of Hyrule Castle.

**Author's note:** How was that? My friend told me that almost made her cry at the end... What exactly is Link's quest going to be like? Wait for the next chapter! (You hear that, computer?!? You BETTER get the internet fixed up...) In the mean time... REVIEW!

Special thanks:

Brownblade: Ummm... heh, heh... sorry for the "Garudo" thing... I changed it right after I read your review... we all misspell things time to time don't we? (Man, I feel ashamed now that I made it into the Spelling B...) But forget it! Hope you liked this chapter and thanks for your continued support!

BlueSakura: You seem to like the word, "update"... Heh, heh (my version of lol)... I know what you mean, (I better know...) Well here is the long expected chapter, hope you enjoyed it a lot! (The story gets really fluffy later on...)

zeldaisthebest: Thanks for the compliment! I always appreciate it very much when people like my work; I get a warm fuzzy feeling whenever I get compliments... heh, heh. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and keep reviewing! By the way, this story has a lot more chapters to go... I'll tell you when it's over. (That'll be a sad time...)


	4. The Kokiri Party

**Author's note:** I managed to stuff another chapter! Internet still has worm... (Why do people send out those things anyway?!?) Well, this chapter is a little brighter, so it'll cheer you up from the last chapter. Enjoy! But I do have to warn you... there are more depressing chapters coming up...

**The Hero that Holds my Hope: The Kokiri Party**

Link rode onto the field trying to forget about Zelda, however, she couldn't leave his mind. The thought of her smile made him suffer; knowing that he would never see her ever again. He could only hear the flowing river, the wind, and the pounding of Epona's hooves against the cool grass. He traveled far at a trot, without slowing down and he burst into a forest. It was then when he actually went to a near halt.

All Link could hear now was the tweets of the birds and the fell winds that scraped the tops of the trees. He heard the thumping of Epona's steps on the moist ground. As Link rode, he had his head down while sadness leaked from his eyes. For some reason, everything reminded him of Zelda at that moment. The bird tweets reminded him of her voice, the leaves blowing was like her flowing hair, and the wind's voice was like her gentle whisper and breathing. How frustrating it was to him, she couldn't leave his mind and he did not want to feel any more pain.

However, his mind did switch to other thoughts when he set gaze upon his old little home place in Kokiri Forest. He smiled softly and descended down to the place. When the Kokiri saw him, they shouted for joy and rushed all around him. They each had little bright smiles on their faces, and eyes of greeting. Warmth flowed through Link's body and he was at last brought to joy.

"Link! Long time no see!" Cried the twins.

"We missed you so-o-o-o-o much!"

Link smiled at each of them, "Well, I've only come to visit for a little while."

"Sleep over! Sleep over!" Some of them called.

The other Kokiri began to cheer, anything that was fun, virtuous, lovely, or of good report they would always be happy to have these things. Saria came through the crowds and reached Link and hugged him to greet him.

"Oh, please would you spend the night here with us?"

Link paused, then sighed. He looked at the Kokiri's faces again and saw that they had begging in their eyes, each of them with their hands together. Link could hardly resist those innocent little faces. He had to agree with them.

"Oh, all right..."

Once he said that, everyone jumped for joy, and began to throw grass into the air as if it were confetti. Saria left for Link to go to his house and went to Mido to tell him the news. Mido was on his bed, both arms behind his head and gazing up at the ceiling.

"Mido!"

Once Mido heard Saria's voice, he perked up with excitement. Did she come over to his house to play chase, or perhaps another game? Either way, he was deathly excited. He jumped to his feet and smiled.

"What is it, Saria?"

"Link has come to visit!"

Mido fell over. How disappointing, he should have thought of one thing before he brought his spirits up. Whenever Saria talked to him, it was about Link and how great he was, or telling him to stop being so mischievous and beating up the other Kokiri when they offended him. He sighed and put on a pretend smile.

"Really?"

Saria nodded, still excited from Link's coming, "Come on! Let's go see him!" She said signaling Mido to follow her.

Mido did so and when they reached Link's house, he had already been up there. Saria called to him,

"O-o-o-o-o-oi! Link!"

Link peeked from the entrance and went down to them. He looked down at Mido and smiled to greet him. Mido grunted in exchange. Saria elbowed him for a more proper greeting, so Mido smiled as well and greeted him.

"Hello, Link!"

Saria perked up when an idea shot through her head. She clasped her hands together and gave out a big grin.

"I have an idea! We can celebrate Link's visit, by holding a big party that _everyone_ can attend!" Saria said over emphasizing the "everyone".

Link smiled again, it seemed he was back in his childhood, despite the fact that he was an adult, not an amateur. He nodded, "Sure." He said quietly.

Zelda was leaking back into his mind. So he lowered his head in sadness, to his surprise, Mido hit him in the side and started yelling at him.

"Oh, what is the matter with you! Will you cheer up?!?"

Both Saria and Link looked at Mido strangely. Never has he done such a thing like that, and it was even more ironic that he had told Link to "cheer up." Mido blushed bright red, regretting that he might have revealed more than he had bargained for, which Link was not only his rival, but one of his best friends. Saria laughed.

"Oh, Mido, you clown!" She said, "everyone knows Link-kun is your best friend, so stop hiding that fact."

Mido's face turned from a bright red of embarrassment, to a bright red of anger, "How would you know that? Everyone knows my relationship with Link isn't too friendly..."

Link found this funny and began to laugh. In fact he started to laugh so hard, he had to sit on the ground to prevent himself from having a big fall. He wiped his finger under his eye to stop the tears of laughing from running down his cheek. He then sniffled.

"What's so funny?" Mido demanded.

"Oh..." Link sniffled again and chuckled a little more, "I just find it very funny when you lie like that!"

"Lie?" Mido said.

Saria fell on the ground laughing as well.

"You seem as if you're a stubborn mule in denial!"

That comment made Link laugh again and he fell completely over on the ground like Saria had did. It was kind of funny, Mido always reminded Link of a stubborn mule, maybe a pig here and there, but mostly a mule. That night the Kokiri had a party unlike any other they had had. There were little round lanterns about in the air, hung on strings, which were attached to the houses. They brought out their little flags of fish, and other animals. They had even gathered some of the especially talented Kokiri to play their musical instruments for some merry music. Each of them danced around wildly with their little children dances they had made up. Link still remembered some of these dances and played along.

While they were dancing about, the know-it-all brothers, who were especially good cooks, surprisingly, and were preparing a large dinner. After a while, the dinner was made and it was placed on a long table, which was a log cut in the middle. Link was quite surprised, for children such as the Kokiri to prepare a meal fit for a king. He was suddenly reminded of Zelda again however, he put on his smiling face to hide his sorrow.

"Okay, everyone! Time to feast!"

All of the Kokiri clapped their hands together, "Okay!" everyone else said at the same time.

Though this was a meal fit for fine dining, the Kokiri did not think as such, they treated it as if it were an everyday meal, excluding manners, chewing with mouths open... it is but the manners of a child... Link ate the same way, except of a lesser extent, due to his adult maturity.

After everyone was finished eating, everyone gathered around a fire and told stories to each other. Once again, a childish manner of stories, but Link didn't mind and he was for once in a place he could call home. They were in the middle of a story Link was telling. It was an adventurous story fit for the heartless minds of children, Link had hoped to share it with his children when he had some.

"What happened next?" One of the Kokiri said so anxiously.

"Well, the brave little boy drew his sword to the evil bandit, and cut off his foot and threw it to the fell beast in the air... The dragon seemed to like it very much and ate the rest of the bandit and the boy was victorious, and he saved his dear sister from captivity, and they returned home to their parents. Thus concludes my story."

The Kokiri clapped their hands in applause. It was Saria's turn, she told a very good story in fact, for a little child. It told of a young boy who also had a sister, and were orphaned, they fled to the king's castle and there, the sister was captured by evil ones, leaving the boy in a great depression. He grew up managing to survive, but was living in great pain. He then discovered his destiny to travel far and wide to destroy the evil that threatened the world. After reuniting with his sister, he sealed the evil one away... However, he came back and they set out again, and the young man had his companions traveling along with him. After fighting in many great battles, the man liberated the world from the evil man's clutches, and in the end, he eventually found his happiness and ended up happily married.

Saria was greatly praised for such a story, it moved the Kokiri's hearts so much when they heard it, and to even affect Link, who possessed a full-grown heart, her story must have been well prepared, despite the fact that it was very long... After a few more stories, they said goodnight to each other and went to bed in their own homes and ended the party.

**Author's note:** How was that? By the way, the story Link was telling, if you've not noticed, was inspired by the Peter Pan book. (What? I couldn't think of anything else!) Well, hope you enjoyed it... so... REVIEW! TEE HEE... By the way... I have a new LOZ fan fiction out you readers can read in addition to this, it's called, "Legend of Zelda: Age of Darkness."

**Special thanks:**

**BluSakura:** I NEVER get tired of reviews! Even if they're from the same people, I still enjoy reading them, so you can just keep sending away! You're right about the word, "update"... it does have a nice ring to it... maybe I should use it in my speech more frequently... Thanks for reviewing!

**Brownblade:** I know that feeling, reading a story that's really good and being glued to the pages. (My eyes get dry under my reading glasses whenever I get that involved in reading...) Thanks for reviewing!


	5. Suspicions

**Author's note:** I opened my inbox in my mail... BOOM... inbox 17... I opened it, almost all of them were reviews from all my stories combined... I immediately let out a "WOW!" I just wanted to let you guys know... YOU'RE ALL SOOO GREAT!!! Here's another chapter! (Definitely special thanks at the bottom.) By the way... it sounded like you guys were getting sick of the Japanese suffixes so I got rid of them...

**The Hero that Holds my Hope: Suspicions**

The night was cold to Link, who lay sleeping. The stars were blank and the moon was dead. Suspense was in the air, and the wind howled in fright. Then out of the shadows in the forest, came a cloaked man on a steed, which was a skeleton. His presence drew in all the energy around him, thus making it cold. He dismounted and drew a pike from underneath his cloak and approached Mido's house.

Link awoke all of the sudden to the cries of the wind. It sounded like little children crying to him. He sat up in his bed and got out cautiously, grabbing his sword beside the bed. He got out of his house slowly to find an eerie wind blowing that seemed to carry the breath of death. He heard a cry this time, a cry that was not imaginary, and it sounded like Mido. Link, jumping down from his house, ran to Mido's quarters. He found the evil shadow with a pike raised, and the sharp end facing Mido. The little Kokiri was so frightened, he was trembling and as he exhaled deeply, his breath could be seen. When the weapon was about to be thrust at Mido, Link came and knocked the pike out of the way, catching the creature off guard.

"Link!"

The creature fled from the house as Link held his sword in front of him. He turned his head toward Mido, "Hide, Mido!"

He rushed outside to find the creature standing there with the pike in hand. He lowered his hood and revealed his face. Link found his opponent very familiar. It was Phantom Ganon, a minion to Ganondorf. When he set his eyes upon Link, they glowed a fearsome red. He then spoke in a most eerie whisper, which gargled along with the wind.

"Link..."

He then charged with his pike raised. Link managed to block just in time. A violent fight broke out in the middle of that place meant for peace. The battle lasted for hours and hours. When both weapons would collide, there would be sparks coming from the collided blades. Sometimes, electrical surges would come from Phantom Ganon's pike. Link was electrocuted, and collapsed on the ground. With several surges running through him here and there, he slowly got back up, using his elbow to stand himself up he then used his sword to stand himself up.

He then charged at Phantom Ganon with his sword raised high. When Phantom Ganon swung his pike, it seemed Link had disappeared. When he looked for Link, he at last looked up and found he was falling with his sword aimed for his head. Phantom Ganon was then split in two and he dissolved in the wind as a mist, and dust. As he was blown away, there was a fell whisper in the air.

Link was breathing heavily and he was fatigued from the battle. He sheathed his sword and knelt on the grass. The Kokiri gathered around him to see if he was all right. They each grabbed his arm to help him up, including Mido.

"Link... are you all right?"

"Yes... but I am troubled... for why was that creature here?" He said in a hoarse voice.

Link's throat was so dry it hurt. One of the Kokiri came with a canteen of water and gave it to Link. He was so thirsty. The battle was so long and hard his arms felt like they would pop off, and the energy was drained from them. Once Link got his hands on the canteen, he immediately drank from it. His thirst was so high, he was shaking as he consumed the water. It began to roll down his chin and onto his chest. When he removed the tip of the canteen from his mouth, he exhaled deeply. He then closed his mouth and began to breathe through his nose once more.

"Go on now... we must get a night's rest..."

The next morning, Link would have to leave. However, before hand, he went deeper into Kokiri Forest where he saw a grave. This grave he would visit quite often when he was young and growing up, after his journey. It was a marble grave, the top shaped like a maiden, and the base a heavy block. Link stepped to it and brushed away the leaves covering the solitary grave.

It was the grave of his mother, one of the people he dreamed about in his resting eyes. He remembered what the Deku Tree Sprout said about her, when he discovered he was a Hylian. Memories flooded his mind at that moment as he wiped away the cold, wet leaves.

"She wanted to protect her child... from the flames and pain of war, and in doing so... gave up her life for you..." Link vaguely remembered the Deku Tree Sprout's words, "It was not coincidence, it was fate, it was fate for you to live on, and take up the cup of the roll of a hero."

After Link set a new bundle of flowers before the grave, he was on his way to set out. The Kokiri came and bid him a farewell however, their parting was not easy for the Kokiri, especially with the hearts of children in their small chests.

"Oh, do you have to go?" One of the Kokiri whined.

"Can't you play a little longer?" Another suggested, trying to get Link to stay.

However, Link shook his head slightly, "No, I must be on my way."

Link suddenly saw Saria come through the crowd and she hopped in front of Link, Mido came shortly behind. She had a look in her eye that was not so pleasing.

"You stubborn mule! I'm tired of seeing you leave with an empty heart." Saria said. (She calls everyone a stubborn mule.)

"Which leads us to one conclusion..." Mido added.

"We want to go with you!" They both said.

The Kokiri cheered as Link's face went pale. He understood that they were children and they were clue less about the outside world but... going with him? What if the journey took too long, and what if they perished because of it from staying outside of the forest for too long?

"Yes! You have to tell us what happened!"

"We won't sit in our homes worried sick about you without knowing what you're going through!"

Link sighed heavily. Maybe they could go with him, he remembered the time when Saria and he went into the Lost Woods and had a dangerous adventure, and then he remembered when Mido went in the Deku Tree with him to defeat Ghoma. Perhaps they did have what it took, to go on such a journey.

"You're not going anywhere without us."

Link slightly smiled, "Fine... but you better stay close and don't get into any trouble."

The Kokiri cheered once again, then bid the three of them farewell as they rode out on Epona. Saria and Mido barely fit in front of Link on the saddle. Through the fields of Hyrule they went, expecting anything that may befall them.

**Author's note:** YAYY!!! Now the journey can REALLY begin... Just to let you readers know, there will be fluff soon, I'll let you judge on how much it is when it comes... KEEP REVIEWING... and new readers... REVIEW...

**Special thanks**

**Brownblade: ** Thanks for the review! The reason why I had the suffixes because... in the manga they addressed each other like that. (I guess I've been reading the LOZ Japanese mangas too much... sweat drop)

**LadyofDemons45:** I think it is funny when somebody comes in the middle of a story, but still reviews every chapter! HA, HA! (Wow, Berlin'sBrownEyes did that on a 26 chapter?!? BIG NUMBER...) Anyway, thanks for the review!

**BluSakura: ** YAY, it's BluSakura! You don't have to tell me "update" I will no matter what... so all you have to do is wait. By the way... I don't think Mido is all THAT bad... he just has some personality problems at certain times, but really, I think he really is friends with Link...secretly...

**zeldaisthebest:** YAY! You're back! Thanks for the review and I solute you as well! (Keep reviewing... even if I get big numbers in my e-mail... I love reading everything!)


	6. Marching On

**Author's note:** This chapter is short, but short and sweet. Without it, the story wouldn't progress, so I hope you guys like it!

**The Hero that Holds my Hope: Marching on**

The king of Hyrule was discussing matters with his lords and other nobles. They had received word of armies heading toward them and far off, where Ganondorf lay, more armies are gathering. They did not have enough men for this situation.

"We cannot hold them off with a mere number of 300 men, it is completely out of the question!" One of the lords shouted.

"Yes, but what men can we gather?" Another said.

Another of the lords looked up from the table, his face was grim, as though it had been tainted with a certain sadness and worry.

"It seems we have no choice, milord." He said, "We must gather the men in the villages and ranches, and every weapon capable for battle. Also, we could catch up with Link if we are quick enough."

The others were very shocked by this, the same lord who had shouted, shouted yet again, "Are you mad?!? They have no experience in battle!"

"This is not yours or my manner, it is the king, so we await his decision."

The king looked up he had sighed deeply, a certain seriousness was in his face and he was only thinking for the better of his kingdom.

"By order of the king, every strong man and boy must go into battle." The soldier said, "As for the rest, the villages must empty, we make for the mountain tops."

The crowds were murmuring, some families were crying. Wives were clinging onto their husbands and mothers tearing on their sons. The people immediately had sorrow in their eyes, knowing the fact that if the men even survived, they would never see each other again. Only a chosen few men, who were not capable in battle, would accompany the women, to keep the blood of Hyrule alive.

Surprisingly, at Lon Lon Ranch, Ingo and Talon were summoned to battle and Malon was to be sent on the mountain tops.

"I will not abandon you, father!" Malon said teary eyed, "I cannot travel to the mountain tops without you, I shall follow you."

"Malon, please..." Talon replied to her.

Ingo was quite prepared, he was the type of person who didn't care about his life, and he blindly charged into dangerous matters. He gathered each and every weapon he could find.

"I refuse. I want to go with you." Malon said as she folded her arms.

Agreeing with her stubbornness, Talon nodded and managed to get her to ride with them however, he made her promise that he would not go into battle, only ride with them. Agreeing with that bargain she joined along. Like the age long ago, the people watched their families leave.

On the fields, the people who were to be sent to the mountain tops had made a path of flowers for them. Zelda was there as well. She was hooded and cloaked in a navy blue velvet robe and her locks flowed in front of her on the sides of her face. As she tossed the flower down, she thought of Link and wished he were there, she wished she could have seen him at least one last time.

As the army made up of people who were born to be soldiers and people who were merely summoned passed over, the others watched them disappear on the horizon. Soon they would have to leave for the high places. However, Zelda did not want to, no matter what the circumstances. A shard of hope remained in her heart for Link, a certain piece just for him, and because of that, she wouldn't move from Hyrule.

**Author:** Did you like it? This is probably one of the lesser chapters, but trust me, it gets REALLY good with the next one... (fluff is coming... Oh, yes... lots of fluff...) REVIEW!

**Special thanks:**

**Brownblade:** WEE! I hope you liked this chapter too! Thanks for the review, even if it was short!

**snoboardr:** Reading reviews ROCKS MY SOCKS, DUDE!!! THANKS!!! Keep reviewing!

**BluSakura:** You can put all the exclamation marks you want... see? I love them too!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't know why, but I like picking on Phantom Ganon. In one of my very first romance fic Phantom Ganon was the enemy. THANKS!

**LadyofDemons45:** WOW... 27 chapter Inu-Yasha story... that's a lot for a fan fiction... and I could very well see why the author was VERY happy. Thanks for the review and I hope you liked this chapter!


	7. Tears of Broken Love

**Author's note:** Sorry I took so long! I was with my friend Inu-chan for a whole day... and then the next day we went to a water park and when I got back home I was soooooooo tired... But here's the next chapter! Get your tears ready, because this one is pretty sad... ...um... er... enjoy? IT HAS FLUFF, THOUGH!

**The Hero that Holds my Hope: Tears of Broken Love**

Link was aiming an arrow strait at the fierce molten dragon, Volvagia. He had been fighting the dragon for quite a while. He found it quite ironic to find some of his old enemies come back to him. Why were they out and about? He then remembered the man who had died saying something about the Dark Six, and that they were after him. He then figured that the two minions he had fought were most likely to be two of the "Dark Six."

He still held his arrow back, waiting for the right moment. Mido and Saria were screaming from behind him to shoot. He did so and the silence in the battle between them seized and after Link had discovered it hit it in the eye, he jumped for it, and Volvagia flew out of the way and blew fire at him. Link was nearly burnt however and he had managed to dodge the attack. He jumped over Volvagia and aimed for its neck, he drew his sword and cut it off.

When he found that the dragon's eyes were blank and it had dissolved, his vision slowly began to get blurry. His legs felt weak and his arms frail. Link's head was light and it seemed to be filled with a mist. He dropped his sword and collapsed on the ground.

All that was on his mind was Zelda once again as he saw a blackness and abyss before him. He then heard a voice, which was that of a whisper. It was so soothing to his heart, the pain all over his body seemed to have vanished. His tense muscles relaxed as he heard it again, and as it began to gain volume as well as familiarity. He then realized it was Zelda. Were they dreaming together in the same dream? Thoughts shot through Link's mind like arrows cast from a bow.

"Rest, Link..."

Link's eyes opened to a certain light and in the midst of that light, he saw Zelda looking down at him. He managed to raise his voice but a little.

"Zelda..."

"Shh..." she said rubbing his forehead, "you must rest... go to sleep."

Zelda gently touched his hand as Link briefly observed her. She wore a mahogany dress, that had a flowing fabric, and her hair was wavy and crimped. The dress went just below her knees and had a shawl that covered her back and her shoulders, which was of the same fabric. Link had never seen anything more beautiful before. She looked fair in that color. He raised his other hand to go on top of hers and felt that it started to ache when he did so.

"I have been dreaming of you... but I've never felt close to you in those dreams until now, Zelda..."

Zelda slightly smiled, her eyes seemed to get brighter in Link's view. He had never looked at her this way until now. Link slowly sat up still holding onto her hand and flinched because of the pain aching all over his body. How exhausted he was at that moment.

"How I have desired to be with you for these long days. Each day, lasting an eternity in my mind, and I have thought of you in those endless times. If I was to see you one last time, and if the consequence was death, I would do it, even if it was a brief glance."

Zelda lifted her hand to his chest, "Link..."

Link gently took hold of her other hand, letting go the previous one and drew nearer to her. Link gave Zelda a loving glance that she had never seen coming from him before. His heart was changing, it must have, or he wouldn't be acting like this.

"Slowly, my mind fades..." he said clenching her hand a little tighter.

Zelda touched his cheek, "Oh, Link... do you remember my words of hope?"

As if he was ignoring her, he drew nearer, Zelda then felt his lips touch hers and she was slightly pushed back when they did. She clenched her hand onto his tunic and closed her eyes. Link felt the side of Zelda's face with his free hand, and he felt that her skin was so soft and fair. He had never kissed a woman like this before, aside from the time when he had kissed her long ago at the end of his journey of the Ocarina of Time, except this moment was more special, despite the fact that it was a dream and nothing more. He at last lifted himself from her and leaned his head on her chest and listened to her heart beat and slow breathing. Link found that her heart was pounding underneath her chest.

Link then slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep to the sounds of her thumping heart despite it's hard beating. His vision went black again, but he was relieved to see Zelda, even for a brief moment like he said. He slowly opened his eyes to be awake, still remembering her touch.

He was on a thin mattress that was inside a tent. Where was he? He never recalled packing a tent. He sat up and found bandages on his shoulder, to stop the bleeding wound. He heard the stomps of horses outside and the murmuring of people. Link then heard his name cried aloud which were Saria and Mido. They rushed in the tent once they had seen he was sitting up.

"Link, bless you, you're awake!" Saria said.

"Thank the heavens!" Mido added.

Link placed his hand on his forehead and groaned, "Oh... what happened after I fought Volvagia?"

"You fell unconscious out of exhaustion, I believe." Saria said, "However, we were eventually found by the Hyrulian Army."

"Army?" Link said, still in deep confusion.

After he had put on his hat, slipped on his gauntlets and boots, he went outside and found himself amongst an army, settling for the night. Mido and Saria were at his sides as Epona approached Link.

"Epona!" Link said walking toward her.

She nuzzled him and made Link chuckle slightly. He then pet her forehead and rubbed the side of her cheek.

"If I worried you, I am most terribly sorry."

"Fairy Boy!"

Link turned his head to see Malon running toward him, "Malon!"

"I heard you were bedridden, are you sure you're all right now?"

Link nodded and looked around, "Why are you here?"

"I accompanied the men in riding to battle. Talon and Ingo are here too."

At that moment coincidentally, Talon had called for Link. His scratchy, deep voice was so familiar, it seemed so unique to Link's ears. He rushed over to him and squeezed him tight. Link's back popped and he began to tap Talon on the shoulder to put him down.

"Oh, sorry." Talon said, "How have you been lately? I mean I heard what happened to you."

Link bent over, holding onto his back. He then looked up and gave a half smile and held up his thumb then lowered his head again, groaning. So the night he had spent with the army, however, being saddened to have realized Zelda was not there. He had expected that she would ride with them as well.

So the next morning, they continued on. They were passing an icy river on a field of yellow grass and spiked bushes. The sky was a solid blue, with no speck of white anywhere, and the faint sound of wind was heard. Link rode on Epona with Saria and Mido walking beside him as well as Malon. Link was awkwardly quiet to Malon. She observed him with his strait face. She then noticed the Triforce broach at the base of his color.

"Who gave you that brooch?"

Link paused for a while then at last spoke after sighing, "Princess Zelda. She gave it to me before I departed."

"Oh..." Malon said solemnly.

That got Zelda back on Link's mind again. She was so fair, so beautiful. Her eyes were the only ones that of a woman's that would make Link get tense in his stomach. Link then remembered her kiss; he had never looked at a kiss like a gift from her before until then.

At the same time, back in Hyrule Castle, Zelda was thinking of Link. She lay on her bed looking to the side with her hair scattered around her head. He then heard her father call her name. She sat up on the bed as he continued to speak.

"It's time to leave..."

"I will not leave." Zelda said.

The king slowly approached her, "He won't return, Zelda."

"I still have hope, father, and I will not abandon him..."

"Even if he does come back, and you are together with him once more, you will have to embrace a fate that cannot be escaped."

Zelda looked forward as a gust of wind blew. Her father continued to speak.

"He is the Hero of Time, Zelda, and he is destined to travel amongst the different lands. He will leave you and return, however, he will come back to you dead someday." He said, "No happiness shall come upon you then, there would never be any comfort left. You will die, slowly and terribly of sadness until you have at last fallen into deep despair and have spent the long years of your life."

Tears were falling from Zelda's eyes. Terrible thoughts shot through her mind, Link, returning to her covered in blood and the thought of him being scathed in such a way nearly stopped her heart. There he was, coming to her covered in blood from head to toe and collapsing in her arms dead.

"Zelda..."

Zelda exhaled deeply and her voice broke as a stream of water continued to run down her cheek.

"If you stay here... even you will fall under Ganondorf's evil and die... so you are only destined to death if you stay..."

Zelda wiped her tears and looked down. Her father sat down beside her on the bed and touched the bottom of her chin and turned her head toward him.

"Continue the blood of the Hyrulian Royal Family."

Zelda found herself slightly nodding and sooner or later, she found herself walking amongst other crowds heading toward the mountain tops. She looked up at her father, who would be staying until later and turned away quickly. Link was on her mind at that moment and she held both hands to her chest, thinking of his embrace. That was the most mournful night in her life.

As Zelda's father watched her leave, he heard a voice from behind him.

"Change is in the air..."

The king turned around and saw Rauru standing there, "Rauru."

"Link has met two of the six Dark Sages... The others shall wait for him to come, once the Hero of Time is brought to a halt, the Evil King will be unleashed." Rauru said, "Ganondorf has yet to reveal the deadliest of his servants, the captain of his armies. Dark Link, the shadow of the Hero of Time. We must be careful in times as these."

"But what can we do?"

Rauru sighed, "All we can do is fight and wait..."

**Author's note:** ...Are you angry at me? Wait... there's a whole volley of arrows being pointed at me... I guess that is proof enough... Okay, look, the story is not over yet okay? (Volley fires) AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! See you later, and read the next chapter when it comes! Um... R-review...?

**Special thanks:**

**Brownblade:** Thanks for the thanks for the thanks... forget it... you get the point! Thanks!

**Katana Midori:** LOTR IS COOL! But I like LOZ more... Yes, when I was writing this, I was in a big LOTR mood... well I guess your question was answered when reading this chapter, was it not? Thanks for the review!

**BluSakura:** Shh... I'll tell you a secret... (I already have the story finished... I'm just taking my sweet time... heh, heh...) Thanks for the review! Soda and Nerds rule! But maybe you should try to calm down a little before you might hyperventilate or something...

**LadyofDemons45:** I guess the inhuman thing, well... part of it, is because it's summer break for me. (I dread the approaching August 9th...) Also... the secret... shhhhh... (Well I guess everyone knows because I told BluSakura in the open... OH WELL!) Thanks for the review!

**Janus Kamaren:** Whoops! I missed that suffix... sorry... I meant to take those out. But I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for the review!


	8. Love Confessed

**Author's note:** Okay, this chapter is probably completely parallel with a scene in Return of the King, except with LOZ characters... that's why it's so cool! Enjoy!

****

**The Hero that Holds my Hope: Love Confessed**

Days had passed. Each hour seemed like an eternity, waiting on the edge of battle before it was more painful than actually being in one. The nights passed, and Link thought of Zelda and Zelda thought of him. Each day, they itched closer and closer to Ganon's tower, and his power was getting stronger and stronger.

Zelda was still on her way to the mountain tops with the rest, she tried to keep Link from her mind to keep the sadness from getting the better of her. Her face still carried the deep sadness and love for him though. Her hair gracefully flowed behind her as she took delicate, yet unwanted steps. A feeling pushed her forward, and she knew not what this terrible feeling was.

Zelda saw something dash in front of her path and her head followed it to the side and off the path. She had discovered it had been a rabbit, but when the rabbit zoomed over into the bushes, she saw a light in between the trees. She stared, wondering what it was. In the midst of that light, she saw Link standing there, then a little cry from behind him, calling him "daddy!"

She saw a beautiful little boy. Link turned around and smiled then bent down and opened his arms as the little child ran to him. The boy threw himself into Link's arms and began to laugh with joy, in unison with Link's chuckles. The young child had golden blonde hair and skin pale as Link's and he looked at Zelda, who remained staring.

She was in complete shock when he saw the little boy and regretted ever leaving Hyrule. Zelda closed her eyes to try to make the image go away, but when she opened them she still saw the two of them. In the boy's eyes she saw her image and he had shed a tear of sadness as he remained in Link's arms. Zelda placed her hand on her face and knelt on the ground. She looked in front of her and saw that the company had moved on, however one man had stayed behind. He held out his hand to her.

"Milady Zelda... we must go on."

Zelda looked at him, and then at the place where she had seen Link and the young boy, then stood up and took the reins of the horse behind the man and mounted it and rode off back downward toward Hyrule. She rode fast, and even though her company had traveled far, it only seemed a few minutes to her to reach Hyrule Castle again.

Zelda went through the halls and entered the throne room, where her father was. She was hasty in her walk, and the fire of confidence and hope burned brightly as ever within her.

"You have lost hope too easily... For it burns brighter than the sun..."

"Zelda..." The king said standing up to her coming.

"Father... I can't leave him now... If I do, my heart would be in a pool of sorrow and regret..." She knelt in front of him, "Please... we must aid him, remake the Master Sword, and glorify it and give it to Link, so that he may be triumphant..."

That day, the king had ordered the finest blacksmiths that still remained in Hyrule to remake the legendary blade, the sword of evil's bane, the Master Sword. It was burned with a fire that glorified it, cooled with water more pure than any other, and hammered with the might of thunder. The king had ordered Rauru to take it to Link before the army would set out again. He set out quickly that day.

The king and Zelda later continued the conversation in Zelda's room. Zelda stood in front of her father, her lips were getting duller and duller as time went by. Her hair was wavy and frizzy from not combing it for a while and her eyes filled with tears. She was falling under Ganondorf's spell that was cast upon Hyrule.

"Father..." she said as her voice broke, "I must go to him... If he returns anyway, and travels far and wide... I care not... for I... I... love him..."

That was the first time she had ever admitted that. Before, he was just a good friend to her that would play jokes on her but not now... now she was deeply in love, for feelings in her were awakened once she saw that beautiful little boy. She sat on her bed and fell over on her pillow, inhaling deeply. Her mouth shook as more cold tears ran down her soft face and onto the soft mattress.

The king could not do anything now. He could see it now, her love for Link couldn't be broken, and what held it together was hope, hope for Link and her, even though he had realized she was falling under Ganondorf's spell. So that day, Zelda rode out on Link's path. She clenched tightly on the horse's reins as she sat on the mare of white with the silver eyes. As Zelda rode, only one thought went through her mind,

"I only wish to see you once more... Link..."

**Author's note:** Did you like that chapter? What will happen next? That is the one question that is going through everybody's mind I'll bet... In the meantime... REVIEW!... while I drink milk... I love milk for some reason... I don't know why... I just do.

**Special thanks:**

**Janus Kamaren:** Thanks! The triangle won't last long... heh, heh... Keep reviewing!

**LadyofDemons45:** You're right... there will be so much LOTR when the director's cut comes out... I will pass out too! How many hours is that...? ELEVEN HOURS OF PURE LOTR?!?!

**Brownblade:** I won't even start the "thanking chain..." but thanks anyway! I LOVE fluff too! Both on sweets and in stories! It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside...

**kat-SageOfWisdom-princessZel:** Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Secret... Okie, dokie... here's the chapter you've been waiting for... it sounds like I'm keeping the suspense up. Thanks for the review! (Really?!? It's on your favorites list?!?)


	9. The Hero of Time Returns

**Author's note:** The battle is about to start... (dun dun dun...) This chapter is a BIG part of the plot, I'd say... Well, enjoy!

**The Hero that Holds my Hope: The Hero of Time Returns**

It was the eve of battle that night. The stars were blank and the moon was dead. Fell winds blew across the ground and along the feet of the people there. Throughout the camp, the sharpening of weapons were heard and the quiet murmuring of the people. Link was watering Epona as he talked to her and listened to her gulps as she let the water slide down her throat.

"That's it, Epona... you need to freshen up for tomorrow, I think the both of us needs strength." Link patted her head.

As Link was feeding Epona oats, Mido and Saria were having a competition amongst themselves. They each wore small Hylian armor and had swords at their waists. The helmets had wings on the sides and the breastplate had the Hylian symbol on it. Malon was there as well, for she had put on their armor.

"My, my... this is the first time I've seen you stepping up to a brave act, Mido."

"Hey! I saved you and Link when you were lost in the Lost Woods, I'll have you know..."

Saria was about to burst out laughing, "But you and your friends had masks on..."

She began to laugh, as Mido grew angry with her. In fact, he was so angry, Malon had to calm both of them down. She told them to each check if their swords were sharp and if they weren't, they were to go to the smithy. After discovering their swords were not as sharp as they had hoped, they went off. Malon came out of the tent as well and crossed Link's path.

"Mido and Saria are fighting in battle?" Link questioned, still holding onto a few leftover oats.

Malon nodded, but she looked as if she were jealous, "Yes... but I am to stay here, father does not want me to go... But I want to fight by you!" Malon's eyes began to tear up, "I wish to be by your side, because I..."

Malon couldn't give out those last few words, "...love you." However, Link realized she was going to say that and began to talk to her softly, in a voice of understanding.

"Malon... your love for me is merely a shadow, I cannot return what you are trying to give me, for my heart belongs to another... and I can't abandon her, even if I am to die in these days to come."

Malon backed away, her eyes were now filled with sadness. Link did not mean for her to cry, but he did mean to tell the truth and his word was the truth. At that moment, he realized once fates are intertwined, they are to never be undone ever again.

"I'm sorry, Malon." Link said before walking off.

A shadow loomed in the darkness of the night, as everyone lay asleep in their safe tents. He rode on a horse up the hills and rode into the camp. Link awoke from his bed, pushing himself up with the palms of his hands. He took his sword and stepped out of the tent and into the blackness of the night. With the cold wind blowing. Link turned his head to see the shadow descending upon him, quickly, he drew his sword and struck it.

However, to his surprise, a light had come from it and blinded him, and his sword shattered. Link dropped the fragments of the sword and shielded his eyes as he peeked between his fingers to see what manner of creature this was. The shadow removed his hood and it was revealed unto Link that he was Rauru, the Sage of Light. Link bowed his head in respect as well as apology,

"Milord Rauru..."

"I come on behalf of the king, who is on behalf on the princess, the one he loves dearly." Rauru began, "Link, Zelda is dying."

Those words struck a cord in Link's heart and a pain shot through his chest. It was not a physical pain, but a pain of sadness. Link widened his eyes and gasped lightly.

"She is falling under Ganondorf's spell, you must defeat him in order to break it."

"I can not... for the Master Sword is broken... but I still would do anything for her."

"You will defeat him..." Rauru said drawing something up from his robe, "with the holy Master Sword, the blade of evil's bane!"

Rauru had drawn from under him, the Master Sword, put away in its beautiful sheath. He held it with two hands, presenting it to Link.

"The newly forged Master Sword made from its broken shards..." He stated.

Link laid his hands on the Master Sword's sheath and lifted it in front of him, "I remember its touch... and Ganondorf will as well, this sword of light."

He placed his left hand on the hilt and drew it from its sheath. It shed a powerful light brighter than the moon when he withdrew it, and he held it in front of him. It seemed more glorious now, more powerful, and more formidable and ready to face any foe.

"Use this sword to kill Ganondorf..." Rauru said as Link turned his head from the sword to him, "use it to save your love, for she is determined for your return... Become the Hero of Time once more."

The next morning was the battle. Link had mounted Epona, while Saria and Mido had mounted their own little ponies and they were on their way out of the camp with the rest of the army. Malon stayed behind as she watched her father, Talon, and Ingo ride out with them. The wind blew across everyone's faces as they listened to the quiet thuds of the horses on the ground. Link was in the very back while Saria and Mido were at his sides. They gained speed and rode toward Ganon's Tower, which lay close by and the army as well.

Over the hill and off into the distance was an army of Ganondorf's minions. Drums sounded in the deep and the pounding of footsteps, summoning and beckoning battle. Grunts and clinging of armor was heard throughout the fields, and the horns of war. The army gained speed and charged forward with the red sun rising, as it seemed to be dripping with blood.

Over the hill came the captain, dressed in armor that was glorious. He raised his sword, looked back at his army and pointed it outward to command the army to charge forward. They did so and the two armies charged at each other, like light into dark.

Once they collided, they burst into a battle with much blood shed, and swords colliding violently. By the sun, they fought, under the bloodstained sky, they fought, over the dead grass and in front of the great tower of shadow.

**Author's note:** Yay! Is it getting more exciting!?! Climax... is always the best... and author's love reviews... so REVIEW...! Please.

**Special thanks:**

**Brownblade:** Redwall... Redwall... isn't that a book about mice? If I'm wrong please tell me. Anyway, thanks for the review!

**LadyofDemons45:** GOLLUM IS COOL! ... I can do a very good impression that scares everybody... heh, heh... But yes indeed... movie fest... Anyway, thanks for the review! (my... precioussssssssssssssss...)

**BluSakura:** Here, borrow my tissues... (Hands a tissue box over.) The story is getting better, and I can't wait until I get to updating the final chapter! Thanks for the review!

**Janus Kamaren:** I can guarantee you, the fight between Dark Link and Link will be so cool, you'll jump out of your seat... Heh, heh... They fight in the next chapter. Thanks for the review! (YEAH!?!? WHY?!? Why can't they make replicas of the Master Sword?!)


	10. The Beginning of the End

**Author's note:** Well, it looks like I have another chapter up! This one is really good, lots o' fighting. (heh, heh...) This is probably one of my favorites.

**The Hero that Holds my Hope: Beginning of the End**

Link had come at last over the hill and stopped and gazed upon the army, which blades flashed in the distance. Wind blew across his face as Saria and Mido remained by his side. Link looked at each of them to indicate whether they were ready or not.

"Prepared?" Link said to both of them.

Saria and Mido both nodded, still staring at the battle before them. Link commanded Epona to charge forward and down the hill. Mido and Saria were behind him on their little ponies. Link drew his sword and as he did, it flashed with a light under the morning sun. Some of Ganondorf's minions noticed this and flinched because of its glory. Light seemed to be pouring from that powerful, yet holy Master Sword as the wind brushed against its sides, letting out a howl of war.

So they joined in the fighting and they heard the screams and deaths of battle. Blood was being poured on the grass, and being tainted with death. The birds fled and the wind roared with anger as storm clouds began to gather over them and there was a flash, and rain began to fall.

It seemed as if the sky was crying, as they continued to fight, but this was a battle that could not be avoided. The great beasts that carried the drums waved their heads around violently, knocking soldiers, including their own allies, away from them and killing almost all in their path. However, Link had avoided this and went beside it and paralyzed its legs after knocking the foul creatures on it off and relinquished the great beast. He continued to charge forward. Link was heading toward Ganon's Tower, to settle his business and free Hyrule from its terrible fate, but that was not the only reason, he wished to free Zelda from her fate that was about to befall her.

However, three other beings were in the battle, which seemed to be above the rest. Their powers surpassed the common soldiers' to the point where it was just below Ganondorf's. They were known as Blind, Agahnim, and Gomess. None of them went after Link, for they knew their leader would defeat them, Dark Link. Their power was feared by those on the battlefield, and their destruction was great.

Link still pressed forward, pushing away all possibilities of death. His will of all things he supported was strong, and only death could break it, and his will was his hope. Eventually he had reached the black tower of Ganondorf, and he traveled in without hesitation. It was eerie and dark as usual. The only thing that was heard by Link was the deep breaths of Epona and her hoofs stomping against the ground, he could almost hear his heart beating strongly under his chest as the darkness continued to gather around him.

His eyes at last grew immune to the dark and he could barely make out a path in front of him. He traveled forward, still on Epona's back observing his surroundings. There were cobwebs all over the ceiling and dust in the air. There was a sickening stench that smelt as if it was from the dead. Link looked beside himself and saw a half-decaying man there. Shocked, he drew Epona backward, but she was startled when she stepped on a skeleton. She charged forward into the next room. That room was even more unpleasant than the previous. For Link could almost hear the faint screams of people who had died there. He turned his head sharply about, until he felt a cold chill down his spine. He looked forward and saw red eyes staring at him, not blinking and they seemed to be focused on nothing but Link.

Sweat began to roll down Link's cheeks, and the skin between his eyebrows tightened as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. His heart pumped faster, and almost feared that those fowl eyes could see his chest thumping up and down. It even felt his heart would break at that moment, burst into tiny pieces, leaving nothing and he would die at that moment.

The shadow, which possessed the evil, red eyes, stepped out from the darkness, and revealed unto Link that he was in fact in his image, this was indeed Dark Link. He too was on a steed, and he bore a sword as well. It almost seemed like he was Link's shadow, a dark figure, which bore eyes more fierce than any other creature's. He said nothing, just charged after Link with his sword parallel with himself.

Of course Link did the same and charged after him in almost the same position. When their blades clashed sparks flew from their swords, and it was so strong, Link fell off Epona and collided on the cold ground. He shouted out at the top of his lungs.

"Run, Epona! Get out!"

As if she knew what he was saying, Epona ran out and away from the battle. Link felt a sting on his arm and coldness was exposed to him. He looked down at his arm and saw blood leaking out of it. His shadow descended toward him like thunder after he had turned back around. However, Link stood up slowly and knocked him of his steed. Dark Link stood up slowly and turned around inhaling deeply.

"I will break your neck and tear you limb from limb." Dark Link said in his fowl, deep voice, which was an alteration of Link's.

The shadow zoomed toward Link and knocked him to the ground. However, he had stood up quickly and fought with Dark Link. Their moves were hasty, and the clashes were so loud, one would flinch when they would hear them. A ring was heard whenever the two blades would collide, those were the songs of battle the swords would sing, one deep and evil, and the other light and good. They knocked each other apart, and when they stood a distance away from each other, they paused.

Link's mouth hung open as he breathed heavily in and out, while Dark Link remained still. Link closed his mouth and began to breathe heavily through his nose before he had lifted the Master Sword to the point where it was horizontal, he charged forward, letting out a cry. However, Dark Link had found the right time to move to the side and strike Link, knocking him into the ground. Link clenched tightly onto his rib and saw the blood leaking from it. Just as his shadow was about to raise the sword to stab him Link rolled out of the way, avoiding the attack. It was then when the two of them stood apart... waiting for the right time to strike.

Dark Link seemed to have been on the upper hand, he was barely scathed unlike his opponent, who was bleeding from a light wound on the ribs and arm. The evil shadow sneered and raised his sword, ready to attack. He charged forward, but fortunately, Link managed to flip over him and attack him from behind. He managed to impale Dark Link in the back. Blood squirted out of the shadow as he fell forward after Link relinquished the blade from him. A thud was heard when he had fallen, and his last gasps of air let out his last fowl words.

"A shadow... can never die..."

Dark Link spat out blood before Link heard his last exhale, which was a faint laugh under his breath. He sighed deeply out of relief as well as exhaustion, how he longed for a drink of water, but he couldn't rest now, not now that he was so close to reaching Ganondorf. Though this was a time of hardship and suffering... Zelda was there in his heart still...

**Author's note:** Only two more chapters to update before completion. That's going to be a bittersweet moment... I'm trying to make the characters' emotions a big part of the story. Well... REVIEW! Oh yeah, for those of you who don't know who Blind is, he's a boss in "A Link to the Past" Gomess is the mini boss in Ikana Temple in MM, and Agahnim is the wizard from "A Link to the Past."

**Special thanks:**

**Brownblade:** Yay! I was right! I'll have to see what the Redwall fics are like. (I've never read the book... only the beginning... I needed entertainment in reading class, so I borrowed it from my friend.) Thanks for the review!

**Janus Kamaren:** I would buy a replica of the Master Sword! :D But you're probably right... Did you jump out of your seat when you read the fight between Link and Dark Link? ... Your theory is interesting... Purple Link MUCH more dangerous than Dark Link? I could go on writing a paragraph about my theory. (Well, you can expect that from the Hyrule Master! Ha, ha!) Thanks for the review!

**LadyofDemons45:** "Rock in pool, is nice and cool, our only wish, to catch a fish, so juicy sweet!" I love that song! Climax... good... thanks for the review!

**BluSakura:** Oo! (Takes a piece of popcorn) I updated! Yay! Now the popcorn is safe... or is it...? Thanks for the review!

**kat-SageOfWisdom-princessZel:** Yay! I'm glad you liked the chappie! There's only two more left, I'll update every other day, with the exception of Sunday, I don't update on Sunday. But... on the other hand... next week I go to band camp for marching band... so I won't be back home until about three o' clock in the afternoon Arizona time. That info may help. Thanks for the review!

**branlee:** Yay! I'm keeping suspense! But I guess part of the reason why is because I've already finished the fan fiction and am taking my time on updating the story. R...re...really?! This is the best story you've read...? Thanks for the review!


	11. Still in My Heart

**Author's note:** This is probably one of the most moving chapters of the story, but the next one is probably more heart swelling than this one. Hope you like it! Enjoy!

**The Hero that Holds my Hope: Still in My Heart**

Saria had fallen to the ground, bleeding very badly, especially from her mouth. She looked in front of her to see what had struck her and it was a black creature surrounded by bats, Gomess. His eyes were a pale yellow with red pupils, and a yellow jewel was at his chest. He raised his sickle to strike Saria, however, Mido had come in the way to block it.

"Irritating little pest!" Gomess said in a voice barely understandable.

Mido sneered and pressed his little blade a bit harder, "Proud of it..."

He struck the creature at his arm, but when he did, a certain pain shot through his body and he fell to the ground screaming in pain. Gomess had laughed hysterically,

"Do you realize that you have to be a far better warrior to even _barely_ match up to my power?"

Mido noticed the gleaming jewel on his chest. He raised his sword, while Gomess was still busy laughing and struck him hard in the gleaming jewel. It had shattered and the force of striking the jewel blew Mido back. Gomess dropped his sickle and stepped backward as light shed from him and he was broken apart. Mido crawled beside Saria and observed her wounds.

"Saria, are you all right?" He asked before seeing her nod.

Link had nearly reached the top of Ganon's tower. He was running up the carpet the color of blood and sword in hand, gleaming brightly in the dark tower. Eventually, he reached the top of the high tower and entered a certain dark room. He looked deep into the center of it, and there, he saw his foe. It was the Evil King, the King of Thieves, Master of the Garudo, Ganondorf. He had turned around slowly and noticed Link standing there with the holy Master Sword. He had sneered and approached him.

"At last... today my revenge shall be cast on the one I cursed..." Ganondorf approached him slowly, drawing a sword from underneath his cape, "Link, the Hero of Time."

Link raised his sword slowly and stared for a second. It was a pause of silence between them, which contained so much suspense. Ganondorf then spoke a word that broke the silence.

"Come."

Link charged after him, with certain seriousness in his eye. They clashed in a fearsome battle, more fierce than the one between Dark Link and Link. Something was on the line, and that caused Link to fight like no other. Electric surges shot from Ganondorf's blade and they zoomed about whenever he hit something. Ganondorf noticed the powerful gleam of the Master Sword.

"The Master Sword has become more powerful, I see..."

"It is destined to strike through your heart...oh, creature from a place so unspeakable."

Ganondorf slightly laughed and knocked the Master Sword away, he had struck Link in the stomach with his knee so hard, blood spat out of Link's mouth and splashed on the ground. A powerful ache was flowing through him as Link was on his knees, and his eyes wide open in pain.

"If it destined to strike through me, than why do you falter now?"

Ganondorf kicked Link again. This time he had fallen to the ground and was unconscious there for a moment, as if he were awake, Ganondorf spoke to him.

"I will never fade... and that sword of yours cannot break my reign..." He began, "Such a pity, are you dead already?"

At that moment, Link dreamt for a short while. He remembered the last time when he spoke to Zelda face-to-face. It was then when she had given him the broach of the Triforce...and those eyes... they were so beautiful and fair... Her smile made Link feel so happy, and her voice woke him up.

"Link..."

Link's eyes shot open and he stabbed Ganondorf in the shoulder, without hesitation. Link's eyes now carried more hope in them than ever before. Ganondorf glared and spoke loudly, in shock.

"Why do you continue on like this? Why keep fighting when you know Hyrule is going to die?"

Link still kept his blade in Ganondorf's shoulder, letting the blood run down his torso. He breathed heavily, but slowly, until he caught his breath and gave a reply.

"Because I know she's waiting for me... that's why... and I cannot die now and let her fall into despair."

"Oh, how touching, 'she' will be awfully disappointed when she discovers you are dead!"

Ganondorf knocked Link backward, before hitting him in the stomach. Link was cut all over, but that did not stop him. He closed his eyes and thought deeply about his purpose and his reason being there. When he thought of the joys and happiness he had spent all his life that turned to hope and that hope powered up the Master Sword.

It glowed brightly, and this was a force Ganondorf seemed to fear. He flinched, and a fear was seen in his eyes, as Link held the Master Sword tightly. He turned his gaze from the Master Sword to Ganondorf and saw that he was backing up slowly. It seemed as if Link's wounds were not there, for he was walking with only slight limp when he followed Ganondorf's steps.

"Oh, mercy." Ganondorf said falling to his knees.

Link's gaze was hard and cold, as he held the Master Sword in the air. His bangs covered his eyes only part way, making him look even more intimidating. Link then spoke to him in the lowest voice he could possibly project.

"If I am to owe you mercy... than why did you not give it to me before...?"

Ganondorf's eyes widened and he took up his sword once more and raised it above his head to slice Link in half, but when he had done so, a sharp pain was felt in his chest. When he looked down, there was the Master Sword and Link holding it with a frightening frown on his face. Though deep in his eyes was still his love for Zelda. His foot slipped backward slightly, slipping on the small puddle of blood that had come from Link's dripping wounds. A deep rumble was heard after a while, and the tower began to shake.

Outside, in the battle, the opposing army, seemed to have all dissolved, and the great beasts ran away in fear. Blind's lasers seized, and Agahnim's power faded. The Dark Six were all destroyed and the forces of Hyrule turned toward the tower to see the tower collapsing and rumbling at its base. They began to cheer triumphantly as they felt the glory of victory in their hearts, expecting Link to be riding outward. The first light crept through the dark clouds and shown on the land, for the first time.

Link withdrew the sword from Ganondorf's chest. The Evil King stumbled backward, while letting out a deep, and weak exhale before falling to his knees and dissolved before setting his gaze upon the Hero of Time for the last moment. A sigh of relief escaped from Link's lips and his thoughts turned to Zelda as he had dropped his sword. His knees had collapsed and he had fallen backward and began to stare at the dark ceiling above him. Link's vision began to get blurry and he had fallen unconscious, but he had uttered some last words before his eyes had closed,

"You're safe now...Zelda..."

The army's feeling of victory soon turned into a moment of sorrow, when they saw the tower falling and Link not coming from the tower. Tears were shed at that moment, and it seemed as if it was a nightmare. They watched as it had collapsed to the ground and the rider-less Epona trotting toward them. That brought one thought to all their minds, Link was dead, a most terrible thought. Mido stared in shock as Saria was on her knees crying. Link could not be dead... it was to horrible to be true... however, with the battle won, they traveled back to Hyrule, with the people of the mountain tops heading back to Hyrule. Regret was in the air that day, and sadness as well.

**Author's note:** I wonder how many people are crying? (Don't be mad at me...) Okay, the next chapter you will definitely like, despite the fact that it's the last one... NOOOOO!!! Well, I hope you enjoyed this!

**Special thanks:**

**BluSakura:** YES... The movie snacks are safe... (Sigh of relief) Thanks for the review! (Butter and salt is good... at the theater when I get popcorn, I never fail to put it on.)

**Brownblade:** Er... I may not be able to read anything much because of band camp... (Marching band is fun!!!) I suppose the thing I'm best at in writing are the battle scenes. Thanks for the chapter!

**Janus Kamaren:** ... How was the emergency room? (Heh, heh... just a joke...) When I went there after hitting my head and falling unconscious... it was kind of scary (I'll never ice skate again... shiver)... Purple Link... DOES seem a bit out of the ordinary... My brother and I always thought it was red Link... (Long story, to make it short, my brother was red Link and he kept stealing my partner... mumble, mumble...) Thanks for the review!

**LadyofDemons45:** Whoops! I'll fix the error when I get around to it... sometimes I go into a daze when I'm in the middle of a sentence when typing. Yup, I've heard the actual "Gollum's Song" but I don't like it as much as "Into the West" but I'd say it's still pretty good, I like mouthing the words and over exaggerate my movements. Thanks for the review! (Interesting random fact... I never knew that...)

**kat-SageOfWisdom-princessZel:** Sadly, yes... this was the second to last one... (bittersweet moment coming up.) I don't know if I can make a sequel... I've tied up everything pretty good... but I can write more fluffy stories! I guess some of the things I like best in writing are writing the battle sequences... (ha, ha! Touché!) Thanks for the review!

CD: Thanks for the review! I hope you liked this chapter! It may seem like it's over, but it's not. Short review, but thanks!


	12. The Hero that Holds my Hope

**Author's note:** Last chapter, everyone! Okay, this chapter probably has the biggest fluff in the whole story. (LOTS O' FLUFF...) It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside... well, enjoy! Oh, yeah! I baked my first batch of cookies all by myself! (I think it was a little late, I'm approaching my first days as a freshman... isn't that sad?) They're salty though. (DANG IT! I thought it was 1 ½ tsp of salt! I should have worn my reading glasses...) Well, enough of that... enjoy! (I'm just really proud of my stinky cookies...)

**The Hero that Holds my Hope- ending**

Everything was dark around Link, and he was lying on the ground. Eventually, he opened his eyes and saw a bright figure before him. Flinching, he slowly made out the image of a young woman. She wore a white gown so beautiful and she descended upon Link like a falling wind. She touched his cheek and lifted his head. Link stared, with his eyes half open, as he still remained scathed. He then heard her voice, and it sounded so familiar to him, it almost put him to sleep.

"Oh, how I have longed to touch you once more... Link."

Was this Link's mother? Her voice sounded so familiar to him, even though he could not recall the memories he had of it. He could not move, even though he wanted to, but he was comforted by his mother's touch. He quietly listened to her words.

"Your time of death has not come yet... your hope has pulled you through, and your love for her is proof enough for you to breathe once more..."

She kissed him on the forehead. It was a mother's kiss, so tender, and so sweet. Link was glad he even did have a mother, he looked at it as his own blessing to him, and that an angel that was sent to him as a gift so precious and pure. He shed a tear of joy, and said only one word to her. It was his first word Link's mother had ever heard from him.

"Mother..."

Link's eyes closed once again before she spoke her last words to him.

"I love you, Link... my precious son..."

Zelda was walking along the battlefield, filled with death and broken flags and shattered shields. Dust flew in the air and Zelda's nose felt so itchy and her throat dry. However, her strength was returning to her slowly now that Ganondorf was gone, but the void in her was not filled because of the absence of Link. She slowly walked to the ruins of Ganon's Tower. Somehow, Zelda knew that Link was alive, he was the hero that held her hope, her true love. Zelda looked in piles of rubble and ruined stone for her love, until she had seen a glimpse of his hand and she rushed to him and uncovered what lay above him.

Link was so weak he could barely open his eyes, even though he was awake. He felt the wind scrape the top of his head. He eventually opened his eyes and looked up to see Zelda there. She seemed like an angel to him, she was so beautiful, and she had seemed brighter in appearance at the time and her light drowned out the red and dusty sky. She had bent down and reached for him and she had brushed away the bangs covering his eyes. She then held Link close to her and wrapped her arms around him after stroking his cheek. Zelda was so happy to see him, and reality did not play the cruel role, but a sweet and comforting role. Link then weakly lifted his arms and placed his hands on her back, and shed another tear of joy, before falling asleep in her grasp. Her sweet voice had comforted him as she said to him,

"You're safe now..."

He woke up eventually, in a bed with a change of clothes and his hat off. Bandages were on his arms, legs, as well as his face. Link's eyes slowly opened, and he noticed a light shining down on him through a window. Link looked in front of him and noticed Zelda sitting in front of his bed. She slightly smiled before she began to chuckle slightly with joy. Link smiled as well, and began to chuckle along with her. Soon their giggles turned into laughs just as the ones at the beginning of the year.

Zelda leapt into Link's arms and let him hug her tightly. Saria and Mido came in as well, and were overjoyed to see Link awake. They rushed in and went beside the bed and had bright child-like looks on their faces. Link gave them a smile, which reflected the child in him. Malon came in as well, and Link gave her a smile of greeting too. However, he set his gaze to Zelda and smiled once more. Her face seemed to tell him, "welcome home" when their gazes met. Zelda buried her face into his chest as she felt his fingers running through her hair. Once again, they had each other...

A celebration was held to rejoice the freedom and liberation of Hyrule once again. It was out on Hyrule Field under the night's sky. The stars shone brightly as they glimmered in the deep blue sheet that engulfed them. Link sat under the moon alone looking out at the crowds. It was a lively place, and it lifted his spirits, but he still had a tug of regret pulling at his heart. Link's eyes began to scan the multitude slowly. In the midst of the crowds he noticed Zelda in her common maidens' dress. She stuck out like a white rose amongst red ones to him. He rose to his feet and approached her slowly; he had to tell her how he felt about her at that moment.

When he met up with her, Zelda turned around and noticed him as well. She smiled brightly and greeted him cheerfully.

"Hello, Link!"

Link smiled and bowed his head out of respect for the princess, he did not realize it, but he had not done that to her in a long time. Link was about to speak, before Zelda had interrupted him.

"Are you enjoying tonight?"

Link sighed deeply, then took a deep breath. He was more nervous than a paranoid cat and a warm feeling was in his stomach. He looked down at his hand and found it shaking. He couldn't think of anything to say to her, however, he decided to start by answering her question.

"Yes I am... but I will regret it if I do not say something tonight..."

Link was bright red when he spoke to her, and he tried to remain focused on her eyes, and not look down at his feet. Zelda cocked her head in confusion.

"What do you want to say?"

"On my journey... it was your words that pushed me through the hard times. Each day I thought of you, and dreamt of you..."

Zelda remained staring at him as her cheerful, bubbly gaze softened, and that brought Link to have sweat running down his face. He decided to take her hand. She looked down and found that Link was shaking horrendously. Zelda realized he was going to tell something to her that must be very, very important.

"Zelda... now I look at you not as a friend... but as my love... the gift I shall give you after my journey this time... shall be asking your hand in marriage for you to be this man's wife."

Zelda's smile widened. She knew he was too serious to be kidding around, she awaited his next words. So that she may respond to them. Link knelt on his knee, showing his humbleness to her, and still held her hand, and looked at her deeply in the eyes. He found the courage to say the words he had been meaning to say for so long, for each passing day.

"Zelda..." He had gulped, "will you marry me?"

Link could hardly breathe properly, he was so dead nervous awaiting her answer. Somehow he felt she would say no, but to his surprise she knelt too and hugged him tightly. She giggled as her embrace tightened even further around him.

"Why of course, Link... I would be so honored to be your wife..."

Link wrapped his arms around her as well, and they had not noticed, but a crowd gathered around them and clapped when Zelda had accepted. Even after the applause, they did not care whether they were being watched or not. It seemed at that moment just the two of them were alone.

So they were happily married shortly after. On their wedding day, Zelda appeared to Link as an angel again, as it seemed. Both of them sat on a bench together, and Link had his arm over Zelda's shoulder and held her close to him. Zelda felt safe in his embrace and as he leaned his head on hers. She had lifted her hand on his and rubbed her thumb against the back of his hand.

"Link..."

"Hm?" He replied to her, still calm as he could ever be.

Zelda had lifted her head to face him and almost got lost gazing into his deep azure blue eyes, which were like sapphires, "I'm so glad you're with me..." She said, "I've always loved you..."

"I've always loved you too..." Link had replied to her.

The air between them was getting thin until it had went into nothing. Link had gently set his lips against hers and lifted his hand slowly, stroking his hand upward against her back, to take hold of the back of her head. Zelda had taken both her arms and rested them on Link's shoulders. That day, so many things seemed to be resolved, it was the end of something, but the beginning of a whole other stage.

Link had promised Zelda he would never leave her alone again, and always remain by her side even unto death. Now, Link is seen walking down a path after a morning walk and a little boy running toward him and both of them laugh along with each other. Link picks him up and approaches Zelda, and draws from her lips a kiss between husband and wife.

No sword or any other weapon could break a bond of friendship. No force or power can crash it down or forsake them. It cannot break the thing that holds the bond together... love and hope. Just as Link and Zelda could never be separated, hope is what held them together, and their love would never break because of it.

_The End..._

_of_

_The Hero that Holds my Hope_

**Author's note:** THE END! Was that a good ending to the story, everyone? All you guys who reviewed are so-o-o-o-o GREAT!!! Thanks a lot!!! (I don't know if I will but I might add a poem after this that goes with the story... it's a possibility.)

**Special thanks:**

**Janus Kamaren:** Yes! Fight scenes are good! Well, I hope you liked the conclusion of my first fan fiction to put on a website! (Obviously this isn't my very first, knowing that I have had plenty of writing experience with Zelda fan fics... But I don't have that much experience in baking cookies...)

**kat-SageOfWisdom-princessZel:** I would NEVER kill off Link! He's too cool to be killed off in a fan fiction! The farthest I would go is kill him off and bring him to life. Actually, I have plenty of fan fiction ideas... I just need to develop them a little bit more. I'm not sharing any, though. I hoped you liked the conclusion! (In fact, I was thinking of a POTC kind of thing... but it isn't as good as another idea I have... heh, heh...)

**Katana Midori-Fading Shadow:** (Oo! I like pepperoni pizza hot pockets!) Don't try to confuse yourself, you'll only get even more confused... but if your already confused... (NOW I'M GETTING CONFUSED...) Sorry you came back so late! Well, I hope you enjoyed the conclusion!

**BluSakura: **Aw man! The soda's gone! Wait... hold on a minute... (inhales deeply) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Now that's out of my system... Anyway, I hoped you really liked the conclusion! At least Link didn't REALLY die... (only the soda did... sniff, sniff...)

**LadyofDemons45:** I don't really cry that much, either. Only if something REALLY major happens... like Link really dies or something... Okay, I'm not very good at giving advice, but here it goes... when I do fight scenes I try to explain every detail, like the sounds that the swords/weapons make. I have a tendency to put blood in everything, but don't put too much in because it gets kind of tacky then. I also, slip in a bit of the characters' emotions maybe, and I'm sure to make it a little fast paced so the reader could be engaged into the literature. That's the best I could do in advice, did it help any? Anyway, I hope you liked the conclusion!

**VANHELSING66(6):** I'm glad you like my stories! If you click on my profile you can see more. I hope you liked the conclusion to "The Hero that Holds my Hope"!


	13. Heart's Call, Hope's Touch

**Author's note:** YAY! I wrote a poem that goes along with it! This took me several days to think about and write. Well, enjoy!

_**HEART'S CALL, HOPE'S TOUCH**_

_Heart's call, hope's touch_

_A sweet and pleasant thing_

_Forever light counters shade_

_Hope will never reach its ending_

_Now the sun rises from blackness_

_The mist disappears to nothing_

_The gray clouds burst and shred_

_The darkness is forever ending_

_I always knew you'd be there_

_I know it now and I knew it then_

_My hope is placed on your shoulders_

_Like you, I too will strengthen_

_It was through the darkness binding_

_It seemed so hopeless and bleak_

_Now you hold me close to you in your arms_

_So now tears of joy stream down my cheek_

_Your sword can now be put to rest_

_The final strike has been cast_

_The journey has at long last ended_

_Because of you evil won't last_

_You, Link, are not the Hero of Time_

_You are something much more_

_You are the Hero that holds my hope_

_Now light covers sky to shore_

_Hope and light will be there_

_Between us, our bond will never break_

_No sword, or force can shatter it_

_Its foundations will not even shake_

_Heart's call, hope's touch_

_An everlasting feeling of delight_

_Forever and ever hope remains_

_And you were there to answer my plight_

_You, Link, are not the Hero of Time_

_You are something much more_

_You are the Hero that holds my hope_

_Now light covers sky to shore_

_Heart's call, hope's touch_

_It will always now last forever_

_You are the Hero that holds my hope_

_Never go astray from hope... never..._

**Author's note:** That's all! Hope you enjoyed the poem! Oh yeah... I baked another batch of cookies... and they're PERFECT! Just like my dad's! YAY! (Skips around, then jumps out the window.) Why do I keep doing that? (Gets a ladder to climb back in.)

**Special thanks:**

**Janus Kamaren:** Um... indeed... it's not ALWAYS the case when it comes to fight scenes, I watch a lot of LOTR I guess... (cough) Well, anyway, thanks for the review! I'll always keep writing... YES! Cookies turned out great! Maybe it was good luck coming from you?

**kat-SageOfWisdom-princessZel:** Sometimes the ending of stories are my favorite part, because that's where everything comes to a conclusion and you get a warm fuzzy feeling inside. It's been an honor getting reviews from you! Thanks for the review!

**Vampiress24:** Yes! Fluff! I love writing battle scenes! I was trying to focus on cuteness in the Kokiri party, too. Thanks for the review!

**BluSakura: **Well, I guess the more cookies you make, the more experience, so I'm sure you'll be better at making them. It was kind of a bittersweet thing that I ended my story, but here is a poem! Thanks for the review and continued support!

**LadyofDemons45:** Glad the advice could help! Well, you can't let your readers down by writing a really good story and having a really cruddy ending. For me, I write a good story and I write and even BETTER ending. I'll keep writing! Thanks for the review, and fare-thee-well to you too until the next time!


End file.
